


Shades of blue

by GreyWeeknds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Niall, and Niall loves Harry, the problem is that they don't know it yet. When everything seems to end in agony, they heal each other with a simple kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of blue

The sun shone over the blond boy in the wheelchair and Harry could see all the shades of blue that were hidden in boy's eyes. They weren't just blue, they were the colour of the night sky, the colour of the ocean, the colour of a warm summer day. They weren't just blue, they were magical. And Harry loved them.

But Niall's eyes weren't the only thing Harry loved, he loved how the older boy made his heart flutter and how he took his breath away. How he made Harry's knees go week and how he always laughed. That was the most fantastic thing about the boy, that he was always truly happy. Things were so natural with Niall, they never argued. Together they always smiled at each other, lived like there was no tomorrow. 

And that thought made Harry almost cry, because he never knew when Niall's last day would appear. Even though they acted like they didn't thought about it, they always were. This might be the last time that Niall could be outside and smell the fresh air. This might be the last time that Harry could see his best friend. And he felt ashamed, because he was in love with the older boy, and he didn't have the guts to tell him. In some way it might have been the best thing to do, to just ignore the feelings against the Irish nineteen year old, bust deep inside he knew that he was coward. 

"Are you happy today Harry?" Niall asked smilingly. 

"Yes." he breathed.

"Good, me too."

Every time when Harry visited him at the hospital Niall always asked him the same question.  _'Are you happy today Harry?'._ He was always such a caring friend even though it was him who was the sick one.  Harry wanted to tell him that no, he wasn't happy, he was scared. That every night when he came home from the hospital he cried himself to sleep only to be waken up by his nightmares. But he didn't, he always smiled back and told him that he was okay. Because that was the thing he was meant to do, to never tell him how frightened he was of the last day.

"Harry?" Niall whispered. 

"Yes?" he asked.

"How does a kiss feel like?" 

Harry could see the blush that creeped up at the two pale cheeks. He wanted to tell him that it was the most magical feeling in the world, but he would bet that it wasn't near the feeling that it would feel like if he would be kissing him. 

"It's nice, I guess." 

The big blue eyes starred at him for a couple of seconds. He wanted to know what was going on in his mind. Was he thinking about that girl that he had crush on when he was five, or the drama teacher that every boy was in love with when they were seventeen years old. Or nearly everybody, Harry had only eyes for one. It had been Niall all along, even when they met when the blond had moved from Ireland to Holmes Chapel Harry new that he was the one. He only had to look at those mesmerizing blue eyes to know that he had stolen his heart.

"Do you think that you could do it... give me my fist kiss?" Niall asked while he looked down at the grass. 

"Me?" Harry had to ask, because was the boy actually thinking of making his dreams come true?

"Yes you, only if you want to. I mean I wouldn't want it to be anybody else, and I know if you wouldn't want to but I thought that it would be nice. But don't feel like you have to do it because..."

And with that Harry stopped him by brushing his lips against the pink puffy ones. He could feel the other boy smiling against his mouth, and he was probably doing the same. The butterflies in his belly was flying around like mad men and his cheeks were warm like a fire. 

"I'minlovewithyou!" Harry breathed.

"What?" Niall asked.

"I'm. In. Love. With. You." Harry pronounced slowly so that the Irish boy could hear every word he said.

"I'm in love with you too." he giggled.

They smiled at each other, and Harry saw a shade that he had never seen before in the blue eyes. A shade full of warm love that made his heart beat twice as fast. A shade that was only meant for him.

"Harry... I'm scared." 

"Yeah, me too." he confessed.

That was the last day of Niall's life. He died with a smile on his lips and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't sad, because he was heartbroken. But in some way Harry knew that he was waiting for him, somewhere up among the stars. And when the day would come that Death was knocking on his door he knew he was ready. Because that would be the day that he could drown once again in those blue beautiful shades. 

 


End file.
